


Hope & The Wolf

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon





	Hope & The Wolf

He was watching. She could feel him watching her, stalking her as she walked through the woods. She said nothing. Neither did he. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. Did he know she was aware? Did he know what she was?  
She walked into a clearing, taking in the moonlight. Light blonde hair fell down to her shoulders in tiny waves and her blue eyes moved quickly, analyzing everything around her as she turned. Where was he? Why was he hiding? When would he strike?  
Then, she heard a rustle to the left of her and immediately turned. Fear pounded in her heart and dread flooded her veins. What had she been thinking, coming out to walk at night while alone? And she, one of the few humans in Beacon Hills that knew what was going on around her! She knew better. Yet, still, she was here. Still, she was the hunter being hunted.  
There was no telling what would come next, no telling what this wolf would do to her. Her grip tightened on the crossbow. She hated to think of using it, but sometimes, these things had to be done. In the name of protection. In the name of Hope.  
The was more rustling to the right, now. He was toying with her. Only this time, when she looked, she saw the glint of a pair of eyes. She froze. The crossbow dropped from her hand. Even from so far away, she could see something in his eyes. She could feel so much coming from him. Fear, sadness and overwhelming rage. And then, with a flash, he disappeared.  
She stood in the clearing, frozen, dumbfounded, for the longest time, even as she heard human footsteps approaching from behind her. "Marian." Anastasia Hope, her grandmother, spoke in a hushed tone, her grey eyes boring holes into the back of Marian's head. The girl turned around again. "Yes?" The grandmother looked uneasy at such a nonchalant response. "Keep moving." Marian nodded, her eyes blank. "Of course." Anastasia narrowed her eyes. "Have you seen anything?"  
"No." She lied. _Who,_ she wondered, _was the poor soul in the woods?_


End file.
